Postkodmiljonären (2019 autumn season)
This was the twenty-eighth season of Postkodmiljonären, Swedish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Rickard Sjöberg. Top prize is 1,000,000 SEK. Lifelines In this season these lifelines used: * 50:50 (femtio-femtio) * Phone-A-Friend (ring en vän) * Ask the Audience (fråga publiken) * Switch the Question (byta fråga) - in risk format only * Pass - in Hot Seat episodes Episodes * Episode 1 (16th August 2019) Björn Eriksson (75 000 SEK) Sarah Eklöv (30 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 2 (17th August 2019) Sarah Eklöv (50 000 SEK) Madeleine Lindblom (10 000 SEK - lost on 30 000 SEK) * Episode 3 (23rd August 2019) Mattias Ivarsson (10 000 SEK - lost on 75 000 SEK) * Episode 4 (24th August 2019) Leif Erre (75 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 5 (30th August 2019) Leif Erre (10 000 SEK - lost on 100 000 SEK) Polly Nikolaidis (10 000 SEK - lost on 75 000 SEK) * Episode 6 (31th August 2019) Niclas Pettersson (150 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 7 (6th September 2019) Niclas Pettersson (500 000 SEK) * Episode 8 (7th September 2019) Christian Ericsson (100 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 9 (13th September 2019) Christian Ericsson (100 000 SEK - lost on 150 000 SEK) Katarina Widholm (50 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 10 (14th September 2019) Katarina Widholm (225 000 SEK) * Episode 11 (20th September 2019) Jonas Holm (100 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 12 (21st September 2019) Jonas Holm (100 000 SEK - lost on 150 000 SEK) Theres Friberg (30 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 13 (27th September 2019) Theres Friberg (10 000 SEK - lost on 100 000 SEK) Fanny Boije af Gennäs (20 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 14 (28th September 2019) Fanny Boije af Gennäs (150 000 SEK, continued again) * Episode 15 (4th October 2019) Fanny Boije af Gennäs (225 000 SEK) Stefan Eklund (30 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 16 (5th October 2019) Stefan Eklund (10 000 SEK - lost on 50 000 SEK) Mikael Modin (50 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 17 (11th October 2019) Mikael Modin (100 000 SEK - lost on 150 000 SEK) Miriam Norén (3 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 18 (12th October 2019) Miriam Norén (100 000 SEK, continued again) * Episode 19 (19th October 2019) Miriam Norén (100 000 SEK - lost on 150 000 SEK) Martin Kranz (50 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 20-21 (25th and 26th October 2019) — Hot Seat (Heta stolen) (1-2) Gunilla Thunberg Daniel Johansson Anna Planting‑Gyllenbåga Tina Wiman (10 000 SEK - lost on 150 000 SEK) Tommy Persson Jenny Planting-Gyllenbåga * Episode 22-23 (1st and 2nd November 2019) — Hot Seat (Heta stolen) (3-4) Gunilla Thunberg Daniel Johansson Anna Planting‑Gyllenbåga Tina Wiman Tommy Persson (10 000 SEK - lost on 225 000 SEK) Jenny Planting-Gyllenbåga Anneli Eriksson Frida Lagerholm Johanna Rydelius Anette Uddqvist (30 000 SEK, continued) Joel Bosrup Jenny Lindblad * Episode 24 (13th December 2019) — Hot Seat (Heta stolen) (5) Anneli Eriksson Frida Lagerholm Johanna Rydelius (10 000 SEK - lost on 225 000 SEK) Anette Uddqvist Joel Bosrup Jenny Lindblad Martin Kranz (50 000 SEK) Ulf Jensen (30 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 25 (14th December 2019) Ulf Jensen (350 000 SEK, continued again) * Episode 26 (20th December 2019) Ulf Jensen (1 000 000 SEK) Patrik Malmer (20 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 27 (21st December 2019) Patrik Malmer (100 000 SEK - lost on 150 000 SEK) Louise Felldin (2 000 SEK, continued) * Episode 28 (27th December 2019) Louise Felldin (150 000 SEK, continued again) * Episode 29 (28th December 2019) Louise Felldin (100 000 SEK - lost on 225 000 SEK) Anders Annikas (75 000 SEK, continued in new season) Trivia * On Jonas Holm's 11th question, 47% voted for wrong answer, but 22% were right. ** On Miriam Norén's 11th question also 55% voted for wrong answer, but 17% were right. * Stefan Eklund walked away with 10,000 SEK and used no lifelines. ** Patrik Malmer answered the 11th question wrong and used no two lifelines - Ask the Audience and Phone-a-Friend. * The October 18, 2019 episode switched a lottery. * Ulf Jensen is the only contestant this season who saved three of the four lifelines (50:50, Phone a Friend, and Switch the Question) for the Top Prize Question. Sources * Episodes Category:Sweden Series